Nasty, Naughty Boy
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Tate's been a bad, bad boy.  Mindless smut that was requested


_**I have had multiple requests to write a smut story where Violet is in control. I am in love with the song Nasty, Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera, and it inspired this story. Here we go!**_

Tate was walking down the hallway, thinking about where Violet was in the house. He was lost deep in his thoughts and did not notice the two men that were walking behind him. He was pulled roughly from his thoughts when the men grabbed him. One of them held his arms to his body while the other threw a pillow case over his head. Tate tried to struggle, but the man pinning his arms was a lot stronger than him. Tate felt himself being lifted of the ground and carried upstairs. He was thrown in a chair and quickly tied up. His hands were tied to the arms of the chairs, and his legs were tied to the chair legs. He couldn't move.

"Thanks boys." A voice spoke from behind him.

Tate heard a door shut, and then the room was quiet. "Violet?" Tate asked into the silence. He could have sworn that the voice that spoken before belonged to her. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and then a hand slid down to the front of his chest.

"You've been a bad, bad boy, Tate Langdon." The voice whispered into his ear through the pillow case that was still covering his head. Tate was convinced now that it was Violet's voice, and he could feel himself getting hard from how sultry her voice was.

The pillow case was suddenly no longer covering Tate's head, and he noticed that he was in Violet's room. He couldn't see her, though. "Violet?" He called out again, hoping that she would make herself appear.

He felt hands rest on his shoulders. "Shh…" Violet whispered. "Let's play a game. If you win, then I will untie you."

"And if you win?" Tate retorted.

Violet laughed lightly. "You'll see."

Tate turned his head to see if he could find Violet, but she moved out of his range of sight. "What's the game?"

Violet slid her hands down Tate's chest. "You have to agree to play before I tell you."

Tate nodded his head. "Okay. Let's play."

Violet took her hands off of Tate and walked around so that he could see her. Tate growled and pulled against his restraints when he saw her. Violet was only wearing purple panties and one of Tate's shirts. The shirt was big enough on her that it fell off one of her shoulders.

Violet giggled at Tate's reaction. "Down boy." She winked at him. "Now the only rule is that you can't make any noise what so ever."

Tate opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Violet held up her hand. "Are you really going to make it that easy for me to win?" She asked, and Tate closed his mouth, glaring at her. Violet smiled.

She walked up to Tate and placed her hands on his thighs. Tate shivered under her touch. He watched as Violet lowered herself to her knees in front of him. His pants were becoming tighter by the second. Violet's eyes moved from his to the bulge in his pants.

"You nasty, naughty boy. I bet you love being tied up like this. Just waiting for me to have my way with you." Violet spoke in a sultry tone. Tate bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Violet noticed this and smirked. She wanted him to be stubborn about winning, even though she was confident that he wouldn't last long.

Violet placed her hands on Tate's knees and slowly started to slide them up his thighs. Tate's eyes switched back and forth between watching her face and her hands. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip. He almost gasped when Violet's hand ran over his arousal that was incased in his jeans. His hips bucked up under her touch. Violet popped open the button on his jeans and slid them down his legs to his ankles.

She ran her hand over Tate's erection that tented his red boxers. His hips bucked up again to meet her hand. Her hand dipped under the waistband of his boxers and took his hard length into her small hand. Tate bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood. Violet's unoccupied hand slid Tate's boxers down his legs to where his pants were.

Her hand was slowly pumping up and down Tate's length when she looked up into his clouded eyes. "I'm going to _blow_ your… mind."

As soon as Violet's hot mouth spread over Tate's cock, he let out the loudest moan. Violet's eyes moved up to look at him. She winked but never removed her mouth from him. Tate let out more moans as he watched Violet's head bob up and down in his lap. His fingers tangled themselves in her blonde curls and kept her at a good pace.

"God, Vi…" Tate threw his head back and moaned loudly when he started to get close to his release. "Oh… Vi. Yes! Uh.." Random words flew out of his mouth as his came in Violet's. He tilted his head forward when Violet took her mouth off of him. Violet looked up at him and wiped her lips before sticking her finger in her mouth. Tate growled at her. Violet got up from her knees and stood in front of Tate.

"I win." She smirked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

She moved to walk around him in a circle. Tate followed her movements with his eyes. She stopped in front of him again. "I could be mean and just leave you here, tied up…" She walked behind him. Her lips were next to his ear. "Or I can untie you. I'm so hot and bothered. Do you think you could help me with the aching between my legs? It hurts Tate…" Violet moaned into his ear, and Tate growled. He pulled against his restraints.

"Or maybe you can just watch." Violet spoke as she walked around Tate again and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Tate watched as her hand slid down her stomach and moved over her panties. Violet tilted her head back and moaned as she pressed her fingers against herself. She started to rub her clit through her panties. "Oh…"She moaned out and looked at Tate. She could see the lust burning in his eyes, and his knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard. Violet gasped. "Tate! I'm so wet." Her voice was raspy with arousal.

Tate growled and pulled at his restraints for what felt like the hundredth time. Watching Violet touch herself had made him rock hard again. "Untie me, Violet." His voice was low and demanding.

Violet took her hand off of her panties and smirked at Tate. "Naughty boy. You are already hard again? Do you like to watch me touch myself? Do you watch me at night when I'm in bed?" She walked over to him and leaned her hands on his thighs again. "Do you jerk off while you watch me stick my fingers into my little hole?" Tate stared at her. "Answer me."

"Yes. God, Vi. Yes."

"It's been so long since you've been inside of me. I need you, Tate." Violet leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Tate pressed back with as much force. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Violet start to undo the ropes around his wrists. Once one of his hands was free, Tate broke the kiss and leaned down to untie his ankles. He pushed off his pants and boxers before picking Violet up and carrying her to the bed.

Tate laid Violet down on the bed and was on top of her in a matter of seconds. His lips found her again. Violet wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his body against hers. She moaned when his arousal pressed against her. Tate's hands flew over her body and got rid of her clothes. His eyes roamed over her naked body. _Perfect_, he thought.

"Please, Tate." She begged and spread her legs so that he could position himself between them. Tate nodded his head and slowly pushed into her soaking wet heat. They both cried out when they were finally connected again. Tate thrusts were gentle but deep. He was always gentle with Violet because he was afraid to hurt her.

_You should never hurt someone that you love. Never._

"I love you so much." Tate groaned against Violet's shoulder. Violet nodded her head and gripped tightly onto Tate's shoulders. Tate picked up the pace of his thrusts when he felt both of their climaxes nearing.

"Tate!" Violet cried out when he hit a spot inside of her that made everything around her come crashing down. Tate came a few thrusts after Violet climaxed.

Tate rolled off of Violet and lay next to her, breathing heavily. He could feel Violet shiver every few seconds. He had his eyes closed when he felt Violet turn and press her body against his side. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him.

"That was a fun game." She smiled at him.

Tate nodded and smiled back.

"I love you too, Tate." Violet whispered as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Tate's bruised lips. "I almost love winning just as much." She winked at him, and Tate laughed.


End file.
